


Behave

by Penknife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collars, Dominance, Established Relationship, First War with Voldemort, Leashes, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Sharing sexual fantasies, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/pseuds/Penknife
Summary: “I got you a collar. Want to see if it fits?”He was afraid for a moment he was pushing it too far, and then Sirius said, “You put it on me.”





	Behave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baka_tsumibito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baka_tsumibito/gifts).



> Written as a treat for Smutswap 2019.

“So explain this plan of yours to me again,” Sirius said. 

Remus felt he’d explained already, but he gave it another try. “We spend some time in the park every day,” he said. “Just an ordinary young man and his dog. I read the Muggle papers, and you sit there on a leash and pretend you know how to behave. And then when we meet our contact, we’ll already be known quantities if anyone’s watching. We won’t be suspicious.”

“On a leash.”

“Dogs aren’t allowed in the park without a leash, didn’t you see the signs?”

“Moony,” Sirius said, his tone a mix of indignation and amusement. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were looking forward to this.”

“Maybe a bit,” Remus said. “I got you a collar. Want to see if it fits?”

He was afraid for a moment he was pushing it too far, and then Sirius said, “You put it on me.”

He approached Sirius. “Are you planning to change so that I can do this?”

“No, you kinky bastard, I’m planning to make you put it on me just like this.” 

“Who’s a kinky bastard?” Remus said, wrapping the leather around Sirius’s throat. He had to admit that it made his pulse race to do it, and he could feel Sirius reacting, too, his breathing speeding up. He fastened the buckle and stepped back to admire the collar.

It was certainly a look, on Sirius. Sirius fingered the leather, looking at Remus with hungry eyes. “And pretend I know how to behave, you said.”

“I’d have to have you on a leash for that,” Remus said. He wasn’t sure exactly how this had gotten quite this out of control this fast. He’d meant it as teasing—all right, as teasing that he knew would feature in his private fantasies for quite some time, but— 

“Put it on me,” Sirius said.

“You don’t have to,” Remus said.

“Maybe I want to behave, for you.”

“You never want to behave,” Remus said, but he snapped the lead onto Sirius’s collar. He hesitated, and then gave it a sharp tug down. Sirius went down on his knees like he’d been waiting for it all day. The temptation was impossible to resist. “Come,” he said, and jerked the leash forward, and seeing Sirius make his way forward on his knees sent a rush of blood to his groin. 

“I’m being very good,” Sirius said, and reached for Remus’s trouser front.

“What are you doing?” 

“What you tell me, right now.”

“Then you don’t get to do that,” Remus said, although his breath hissed between his teeth when Sirius drew his hand down his hardening prick through the fabric. He tightened the lead, and Sirius moved his hand away.

“You don’t want me to?” Sirius raised an eyebrow skeptically.

It was probably safer than some of the things he did want. “How far are you willing to go, like this?” 

“Wherever you go, Moony. You’re holding the leash.” 

Remus sat down on the sofa. “I want you to kneel at my feet, then. That’s right. Your back to the sofa. And then I want you to get yourself off for me.”

“Kinky,” Sirius said, but he knelt there and took out his own hard prick, stroking it slowly to start with. Remus tangled his hand in Sirius’s hair. If he were sitting on the park bench, his hand would rest just like this on Sirius’s hair, and he’d smell the wet grass crushed under Sirius’s knees. “You’re thinking about doing this in the park.” 

“Guilty as charged,” Remus said, wincing at the thought that it had been that obvious where he’d gone in his head. His whole life sometimes felt like a pile of carefully balanced secrets, and there was some part of him that wanted to set it all on fire, tell everyone everything. Show off the truly filthy things Sirius was willing to do for him to the world.

“I probably would, if you wanted,” Sirius said, and the hell of it was that Remus thought he probably would. It wasn’t always much fun being the responsible one. 

“We’d get arrested.”

“By who, Muggles? They couldn’t catch us.” 

Remus tightened the leash. “Arguing is not behaving.”

“I won’t argue,” Sirius said. “I just want to be where you are.”

That was fair. It was all too easy for Remus to put up walls between him and the world, even with Sirius, even in bed. “In the park, then. On your knees, like this. I’d tell you to unfasten your trousers and take yourself out. And then I’d tell you to touch yourself. Tell you to make it slow.”

“I’m not sure how slow I could make it,” Sirius said. He was already speeding up the movement of his hand, too close to ending this for Remus’s satisfaction.

“Then I’d have to stop you,” Remus said. 

“Moony, you wouldn’t.” Remus jerked the leash, not gently, and Sirius made a pained noise, but took his hand away from his prick. “Are you just going to sit there while I suffer?”

“I thought I’d do that, yes.”

“Let me suck you off.”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because I wouldn’t do that in the park,” Remus said. 

He was already too naked, too often. It was Sirius he wanted exposed like that, Sirius thrusting into his own fist, shameless and desperate. Which was probably terrible for him to want, because he would protect Sirius with his life, but he wanted it anyway, a desperate, shameful heat spreading from his groin all the way through his body. His fist was in his in his lap, grinding against his own hard prick through his trousers.

“I have to do _something_ ,” Sirius said, his voice sounding strained. 

“You can touch yourself again,” Remus said. 

Sirius worked himself hungrily, sliding his fist up and down his shaft. “With you just sitting there reading the paper, you smug bastard.”

“Getting close?”

“You know I am,” Sirius said. He was speeding up again, jerking his wrist feverishly. Remus snapped the leash taut, and Sirius made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a whimper. He stopped his motion, his prick still cradled in his hand. “I don’t even know why I like you.”

“Neither do I,” Remus said, and that was too honest, too raw, but he couldn’t bite the words back.

Sirius looked up at him, and he knew what that expression was, knew it was love even if neither of them was good at using the word. It made his whole body prickle hot and cold, not an unpleasant sensation but one that made him feel he couldn’t remember how to breathe. “I’m on my knees wearing a collar for you. That’s how much I like you, you great git.”

“There is that,” Remus managed.

“Now, if I’m very, very good … and I put it to you that I have already been very, very good … will you please let me move my hand?” 

“If you’re very, very good,” Remus said. Sirius began wanking again, his breath coming fast and hard. “I’m going to let you finish this time,” he added. “Because you’ve been very, very good.” Sirius made a little noise in the back of his throat, at that, and sped up his motion again. This time Remus let him. “I’d make you come for me, just like this, in the park. Where anyone could see.” He wrapped his hand around the leather of the collar and held Sirius by it, feeling Sirius’s back straighten as he pulled, his whole body taut.

“I can’t stop again,” Sirius said in a rush. “Too close, Moony, please—"

“Don’t stop,” he said, and Sirius fucked his fist desperately until he groaned and came, spattering the floor at Remus’s feet. For a moment, the only sound was Sirius’s panting breaths.

“And what would you do once you’d showed me off to the whole park?” Sirius asked, still sounding breathless.

“I would take you home and bugger you senseless,” Remus said. He snapped off the leash and tossed it to the floor beside Sirius. 

“Keep the collar on,” Sirius said, and started taking everything else off.

They didn’t make it into the bedroom. Remus fucked Sirius right there, pinning him down under his weight and burying himself in him. He wanted to bite his shoulder, and knew that was a bad idea, and held onto him by the collar instead. It was as good as the marks he wanted to leave on him, the way he wanted to tear into him to prove that Sirius was his.

“Come on, come on,” Sirius was saying, and Remus fucked him until he was shuddering on the edge of orgasm, trying to hold on, because Sirius was groaning with each thrust, and it felt so good to make Sirius moan like that, felt so good to grind himself into Sirius knowing it was going to make him come _again_ —

The noise Sirius was making changed abruptly from desperation to a groan of relief, not a moment too soon; one more thrust and Remus came, wrenchingly intense pleasure that left him feeling like he’d been wrung out from head to foot.

They sprawled in a heap afterwards, neither of them coordinated enough to disengage more gracefully. Somehow Remus untangled himself from Sirius and managed to sit up with his back to the sofa. Sirius stretched out lazily on the floor, completely unashamed of his nakedness, leaning his head back on Remus’s thigh. He’d taken the collar off, but Remus could still see the marks of it on his skin.

“Next time you can read the newspaper, if you want,” Sirius said. 

“I’ll think about it.”

“You see, I can behave.”

“I’m shocked. I would have said that would take a miracle.”

“Only for you,” Sirius said, and closed his eyes with a smile.


End file.
